ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO SOLO HAY UN BESO
by themajorcharmed2006
Summary: esta historia nos narra acerca del amor con odio entre Lily Evans una guapa prefecta de Gryfindor y el apuesto lider de Los merodeadores James Potter
1. como es que todo empezo

**ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO HAY SOLO UN BESO**

COMO ES QUE TODO EMPERZO

Un nuevo año en Howarts empezaba todos os alumnos ya se encontraban con sus padres en el anden 9 ¾ donde estaba el tren que los conduciría al colegio para un nuevo año.

-¡LILY POOH!- grito una emocionada Tony Jordan una muchacha morena con el pelo negro que llegaba por arriba de los hombros y con unos fabulosos ojos marrones. por traer el "-!TONY! Como estas amiga como fueron tus vacaciones – respondió a la vez una Lily Evans, una pelirroja con brillantes ojos verdes.

-Muy bien y tu como has estado ¿no has viso a mei por acá?

-Si mira esta viniendo para acá.-

-Como están muchachas que tal su verano- Mei Hsu

Muy bueno en realidad salimos con mis padres de vacaciones a Francia a visitar a mi tía Myrtle, ya saben como es ella una tía con muy buena onda me llevo de compras ah tomen esto se los traje- sacando de su mochila un par de cajitas envueltas con papel de regalo.

-¡Ey! no te debiste molestar-dijo Lily recibiendo la suya-muchas gracias.

-si gracias Tony.

Son unos brazaletes miren yo también tengo uno igual esto es para que no olviden que seremos siempre amigas ¡entendido!

¡Entendido! Dijeron Lily y Mei a la vez.

y tu mei que hiciste-pregunto Tony.

Bueno la verdad nada con lo del divorcio de mis padres solo me quede en casa de mi abuela. Pero fue divertido ella me contaba historias cuando era joven.

Lily estaba callada y un poco triste con la cabeza baja.

¿Lily que sucede?-preguntaron sus amigas al darse cuenta.

No nada sino que empecé a recordar a mis padres Petunia mi hermana esta insoportable y la verdad es que extraño a mis padres se que hace dos años murieron pero aun así-la chica empezó a llorar y sus amigas corrieron a abrazarla.

-Ey Lily Pooh no llores si me vas a hacer pensar que no eres la tigre que conocemos.

Si tienes razon bueno vamos que el tren ya esta por partir y nos vamos a quedar sin asientos.

¿Ey Jamsie como estas como te fueron en tus vacaciones?-vino la voz coqueta de una chica que coueteaba con el guapo lider de los mereodadores James Potter.

-QUITATE DE MI CAMINO- vino la moplesta voz del muchacho cansado de los asedios de las chicas.-cielos pero que chicas mas odiosas.

Ey James que sucede tranquilizate mi querido amigo ya deberias estar acostumbrado a estte asedio somos populares ricos una leyenda.en la escuela, las chicas darial todo por estar con nosotros no es cierto Moony-empezo a decir Sirius soberviamente.

Hablas mucho Padfood-dijo el muchacho de hermosos ojos azul cielo y cabellera castaña,riendo pero sin estar tan lejos de la mera verdad.

Los merodeadores era el grupo mas temido y aclamado a la vez del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria, por sus terribles travesuras y hermosos rostros este solido gupo se encontraba integrado por 4: James Potter de 1.80m cabello negro azabache alborotado con hermosos ojos grises y con un caracter de mil demonios; Sirius Black era mas travieso que nadie fuerte de 1.82m cabello rubio cenizo oscuro ojos celestes y conocido en todo el colegio por sus travesuras y por mujeriego, Remus Lupin 1.78m cabello castaño claro ojos azul cielo era el cerebro del grupo callado e inteligente, por ultimo Peter Pettigrew un enano sin gracia alguna al quemlo usaban solo para las bromas menos importantes.

Me tienen harto estas chicas acaso creen que soy estupido, creen que no se que quieren estar conmigo solo por que soy popular.¡POR DIOS!

Tranquilo jamsie ya vamos a subir al tren que ya esta por partir-trato de tranquilizarlo Remus.

-Ey miren aca hay un vagon vacio entremos-dijo Lily entrando y acomodado las cosas-gracias por el brazalete me encanto Tony.

-Ya dije que no es nada esto es una señal de nuestra amistad-Tony miro a Lily y ambas se pusieron atentas a mirar a Mei.

-¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos por que me miran asi?

-Hmmmmmmm nada-dijeron ambas con una sonrisa picara-

-De una vez diganme o ahora mismo las hechizo

-nos preguntabamos si es que aun sigues babeando por Sirius Black...

En ese instante la puerta del compartimento fue abierta por Sirius Black quien le sonrio a Mei uego de haber escuchado la conversacion

-Bueno señoritas no saben acaso que no es bueno hablar de alguien si es que no esta presente?-dijo esto sonriendo picaramente

las chicas quedaron en silencio solo roto por la voz gruñona de James Potter.

-¡QUIEN DIABLOS LES DIO PERMISO PARA QUE ENTREN EN NUESTRO COMPARTIMENTO!

COJAN SUS COSAS AHORA MISMO Y LARGUENSE-

-James tranquilizate-vino la voz asustada de Peter

¡HE DICHO QUE SE LARGUEN AHORA MISMO!

Tony y Mei ya se estaban parando cuando Lily con la cara roja de colera se levanto y le respondio.

-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES TU PARA HABLARNOS DE ESA MANERA DONDE DICE QUE ESTE ES TU COMPARTIMENTO DEMUESTRAMELO!

-¡MIRA MOCOSA ESTE HA SIDO NUESTRO COMPARTIMENTO DESDE PRIMER AÑO ASI QUE MEJOR LARGUENSE!

PUES NO PIENSO IRME SABES LO QUE ERES POTTER ERES UN NIÑO MIMADO UN PEQUEÑO GUSANO QUE PIENSA QUE ERES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO YA BAJATE DE ESA NUBE Y DEJA DE CREERTE EL REY DE HOGWARTS NI MIS AMIGAS NI YO PENSAMOS MOVERNOS ENTENDISTE ASI QUE SI QUIERES LARGATE A OTRO COMPARTIMENTO.

Todos los alumnos se acercaron a ver que era ese escandalo mientras tanto, el resto de los merodeadores como tony y mei estaban atonitos al ver que Lily Evans una muchacha se habia enfrentado al lider de los merodeadores e idolo del colegio hogwarts.

Ey James mejor vamonos aca junto hay un compartimento vacio-razonoRemus un poco preocupado por toda la situacion.

¡NO QUE SE LARGUEN ELLAS!

NO ME PIENSO MOVER POTTER Y SI QUIERES PELEA LA TENDRAS-dijo Lily blandiendo la varita-Sabes que soy la mejor en la calse.

Lily deja eso-gimio preocupada Mei-

-James vamosno te hagas problemas recien va a empezar el año

-Esta bien pero te lo advierto Evans te cuidado no sabes con quien te has metido

-Si claro que lo se con un estupido bufon que vive en el pais de los sueños.diiendo esto cerro la puerta del compartimiento

mientras tanto fuera en los pasillos varias cabezas por las puertas y susurrando "¡James definitivamente le hará a Lily una broma!"


	2. la venganza

La venganza

-Lily que haz hecho sabes que es lo que te puede suceder sabes como pueden ser ellos verdad.

-Pues no les tengo miedo-resoplo aun molesta y sofocada por haber gritado tanto pero en el fondo había una pizca de preocupación más por sus amigas que por ella misma.

-Ey Lily no te preocupes mas si algo pasa lo afrontaremos juntas por eso somos amigan no es cierto Mei?

-Claro que si amigas en las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdan?

Lily se lanzo a abrazarlas a ambas –ay mis amigas como las quiero-

-¡ESTO SIGNIFICA VENGANZA! "¡PRANKFEST!" HE DICHO.

-James se razonable no hemos hecho ninguna broma en contra de nuestros compañeros aparte recuerda que ella es una prefecta

-CALLATE WORMTAIL NO TE METAS EN ESTO

-Pero Jamsie amigo tranquilízate un poco esa muchacha es dura no conseguirías que se disculpara contigo nunca jamás

-Eso es lo que crees no Padfood pues veremos si no se rinde me vengare de ella

-Eso no será necesario los del colegio lo harán por ti si no viste el gentío que había afuera-dijo tranquilamente Remus ellos- creedme mi amigo se mancharan las manos por ti

-Eso no me importa esto es entre Evans y yo.

-Ella pagara caro su atrevimiento nadie le grita a James Potter y se sale con las suyas.

-Ay Jamsie que vamos a hacer contigo ya calmate de una vez o te va a salir humo por las orejas

Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts –resonó por el gran salón la voz del director Albus Dumbledore-ahora que sus cerebros están descansados ya que acabo la selección de las casas y antes de que sus cerebros se queden idiotas por el banquete que esta delicioso realmente les tengo que dar unos avisos primero les esta totalmente prohibido para los alumnos nuevos el ingreso al bosque prohibido esto va también para los alumnos antiguos, Si señor Potter señor Black para ustedes en especial-ante esto tanto James como Sirius se levantaron haciendo una reverencia al los fans que los victoreaban-

-Puede que se crean tan extraordinarios par de idiotas-gruño Lily entre dientes mientras que Mei y Tony se r4eian ante este comentario.

-Si, si señores sentados por favor, bueno el Sr. Filch me acaba de entregar la lista de objetos que no pueden ser usados en la escuela que ha a aumentado a 125.Tsk Tsk, y por ultimo después de una gran discusión queremos presentar al nuevo líder y premio anual de este año…. ¡La Srta. Liliana Evans de Gryffindor!

-Bien hecho Lily así se hace victorearon Tony y Mei eran una de las pocas que aplaudían con fuerza pues el salón entero parecía una tumba.

-Pero vamos muchachos reciban con aplausos a su nueva líder.-solo algunos aplaudieron

Pero hubiera sido igual que no lo hubieran hecho.

-Bueno disfruten de su cena y luego vallan a dormir que mañana empezaran a llenar nuevamente esos cerebros llenos de aire por las vacaciones.

-¡Líder del colegio ah!-dijo con voz maquiavélica James –eso si que estará bueno

-James sigues con tu estupida venganza, sabe que ¿podríamos perder puntos y que Slytheryn pueda ganar este año?

- Shhhhhhhhhhh. Tu callate Moony, estoy pensando.

-bueno James ya te lo advertimos

-Moony que poco divertido eres que dices James te hago una apuesta a que no haces que Liliana Evans te pida disculpas publicas te apuesto 40 galeones.

-50 galeones. Sabes que puedo hacer eso y mas si hice que Snape y Malfoy me pidieran disculpas de rodillas haré que esa mocosa engreída lo haga.

-esta bien pero tienes de plazo 2 semanas y media acá Wormtail y Moony son testigos ¡OK!

Prepárate para pagarme esos 50 galeones esa chica no te va pedir disculpas aunque su vida dependa de ello.

-Ey Lily que bien que hayas sido elegida líder al fin tengo alguien en la política jajaja me salve de los castigos

-no hables así Tony no siempre te este sacando de los castigos así que….

-Solo es una broma amiga no te preocupes Ey Lily-Pooh que sucede ahí al frente.

-Se ve como una concentración de algo pero, ¿de que será?

-Ni idea Mei.

-¡EY MIREN AHÍ ESTA LA PERRA COJAMOSLA!

-¡QUE MIERDA SUCEDE! MEI TONY ¡¡¡¡¡¡CORRAN!

Pero una de las del tumulto ya había cogido a Lily por los pelos y la había arrastrado hacia el grupo de chicas que empezaron a insultarla

¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A HABLARLE ASI A JAMSIE!

-¡PERRA!

SUELTENLA, SUELTENLA

¡BASTA QUE SUCEDE ACA!-vino una potente voz del prefecto y compañero de Lily, Joseph Macmaly- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por alborotar en el pasillo ahora larguense antes que informe a la profesora McGonagall.

Valla, valla que tenemos acá Tsk Tsk Lily eres líder y no sabes como mantener el orden-paso burlonamente James.

Cierra la boca Potter pobre niño rico eres un estupido por tu causa es que me hicieron esto

Que pasa Evans tienes miedo solo tienes que pedir disculpas y todo parara si no ni te imaginas lo que te espera.

Pedirte disculpas de que de tu prepotencia no Potter no te voy a pedir disculpas solo por que tu quieres largate ahora mismo.


End file.
